beautiful_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilah Kostas
'Background Info' Full name: Lilah Kostas Birthday: Date unknown; approx. 3,500 B.C -Lilah stopped aging around her 19th-20th year Born to: Evolet (human) and Andrew (angel) Originally from: Acient Greece Species: Nephilim Nicknames: Lils, Lily, Red, Angel, Lady Bug, Lilith, and Angel of Death, Darkness, and Destruction. 'Personality and Quirks' Lilah is a very confident and loving girl. She is extremely protective due to her angle nature, especially over her protetta and her mate. Lilah loves having a good time and is open to trying anything at least once. Once you have her trust and arre consider a friend she will forever protect and care about you unless you break that trust. 'History' Lilah was born over 5,000 years ago to her human mother who was consider a "wise witch" of their small village. Everyone wen to her mother for healing herbs, advice, and basically everything. Lilah was well loved by the village even after they learned her father was not of this world they still accepted her and her mother. Her father Andrew was an Angel Warrior of Heaven. He was not allowed to be involved in Lilah's life due to Lilah was not suppose to be able to exsist. A human soul and Angel's Grace are not able to be in the same vessal, but Lilah has both a soul and a Grace. On her 20th birthday, the birthday she ceased to age, she recieved a journal from her father. It carried a note explaining who he was, why he could not contact her, and explained how this journal would explain anything she needed to know about herself. This journal explain the world of Angels so she could compare what is happening to herself to what Angel's go through. Lilah stayed with her mother until her mother passed of a sickness when Lilah was 16. After that Lilah stayed with a neighbor till she was 18 and then she started to travel, lending a hand where she could, fighting battle (supernatural or human), and living what life she could being the only one of her kind. 'Appearance' Hair: -Color: bright, blood red -Style: Long to about lower back, with natural light curl to it. Eyes: -Bright blue -A swirl of blues, greys, greens etc. (Lilith) -Black (Angel of Death, Darkness, and Destruction) Height: 5'7" Complexion: Light tan Body: Lean with muscles and curves. Lilah has scars on her back from a werewolf (Children of the Moon) attack and some bite marks from vampire attacks, on her arms, legs, and torso. 'Abilities' lilahswings.PNG|Lilah's wings 2760863-147527-light-angel-wings-on-a-black-background.jpg|Lilith's wings but imagine them darker in shading overall download.jpg|Angel of Death, Darkness, and Destruction's wings Angel-wings-tattoo.jpg|What Lilah's wing look like when not out. -Angel Wings: Her wings are completely white and they have a slight glow/shimmer to them in sunlight. her wings, like her eyes, change when her "inner monsters" come out. When "Lilith" is out her wings start light grey on top and fade into a dark grey almost black at the tips; when the "Angel of Death, Darkness, and Destruction" is out her wings become as black as night. When her wings are not out on display she is left with markings similar to a tattoo of her wings on her back. Her wings are soft to the touch but when used in battle they become indestructible and can cut through anything (even vampire skin) and nothing except Hell Fire can damage them. They also allow her to fly great distances and carry heavy weight. -Mental shield: No vampire gift can work on her or anyone she shields. -Physical shield: An impenetrable bubble like shield that can be used to sound and scent proof, block anything/one out or in, or be used as a weapon to cut throught what/whomever is in her way. -Telepathy: She cannot read minds like Edward or Aro, but she can see thoughts you "think at her" or want her to hear. She can also send you her thoughts as well. -Angel Fire: Angel fire is an offensive gift which she produces in the palm of her hand. It looks like a bright blue flame but she can wield it to take on other forms. Angel Fire is the second hottest fire known to exsist only being slightly cooler than the fire taken from the pits of Hell (Hell Fire). Only can angel or nephilim can wield Angel Fire and only an angel will not be burned from it. -Immortality -Strength equal to or stronger than a vampire -Senses equal to or stronger than a vampire -Speed equal to or faster than a vampire 'Relationships' Jasper Whitlock (Mate) Isabella Swan (Sister) Peter Whitlock (Brother-in-law/best friend) Garrett Smith (Friend) Rosalie McCarty (Friend) Charlotte Smith (Sister-in-law/friend) Emmett McCarty (Friend)